capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Larry
Larry is Sam Adama's husband. His last name is unknown. Family Life He and Sam are devoted uncles to their nephew. Larry teaches his nephew, William Adama (Willie), about the four gods most important in his father's home - Order (Jupiter), Nature, Strength (Mars) and Love. Mars is the most important God in their home because of Sam's Tauron heritage. Larry tells Willie that the Mars idol at their home is three times the size of the others because he married a "tough guy." Closure Larry joins Sam at Joseph's home in support when Sam goes to convince his brother to have the funeral rites for Shannon and Tamara. He pours a drink for the two brothers. Sam says Willie needs the closure and reconnection with Tauron ways. Later, family and friends gather at Joseph's apartment for the rites. Larry and Willie learn a Tauron clapping game/ritual from Sam and other family members. As the ceremony begins, Sam (bare chested to display his tattoos for the ritual) stands behind his brother and nephew. Larry sits behind his husband, praying. Joseph and William give coins to the Ferryman (a Tauron priest) to ensure a safe journey to the afterlife for Shannon and Tamara. Marriage Willie asks them why they do not have children, and why they do not adopt an orphan like his father and Sam were. Sam says it is because of the dangerous nature of his job as a Ha'la'tha enforcer. He says his job is "not too good for kids." Larry says it is not too good for grownups either, implying he has reservations about Sam's profession. Larry wants Sam to keep the unsavory aspects of the mob out of their home. For instance, Sam washes up at his brother's home after coming back from a job because Larry does not like him to come home bloody. Larry grows increasingly concerned about Sam as civil unrest on Tauron increases. Tauron government forces are using heavy armor to push back rebel insurgents - the kind of people like the Adamas, their forebears and compatriots. Because the rebels are down to throwing rocks, Sam is sending extra money back home and small arms he can shake off the street. The Guatrau does not know about his gun running and that puts Sam in mortal danger. Sam confides this to Joseph, complaining that Larry does not understand because he is not native-born like they are. Joseph gets angry with his brother and tells him no wonder Larry is angry with him. He is worried because Sam is playing with fire. Sam feels like he does not know Larry anymore, but Joseph tells Sam that this is a part of marriage. It will pass. He says Sam is lucky that he has someone who loves him. Despite these concerns, Larry's marriage with Sam is a happy one. They are a very healthy, monogamous and stable couple. Jensen, Michael. "Interview: Move Over, Captain Jack. There's a New Gay in the Galaxy Named Sam Adama." AfterElton.com, 3 February 2010. Tragedy The Guatrau orders a hit on Sam and Joseph. After Frankie attempts to kill him, Joseph tells Evelyn, Ruth and Willie they will have to go off-world and disappear. Joseph calls Sam, but gets no answer. He leaves a message about a rendezvous then tells Ruth to go wake up Larry and bring him to the spaceport. Joseph goes to Goldie's Off Track Betting and Sam meets him there. They get their fake identification and cubits. The Guatrau's hit men catch up with them. There is an altercation and William is accidentally killed. The next day, family and friends are gathered at Joseph's apartment in mourning. Larry comforts his husband. Fidelia Fazekas shows up under the right of mourning and delivers a message from her father expressing his sympathy over Willie's death. She says that no further action will be taken against them and they are safe. Sam will not be molified and puts a gun to her head, ready to kill her. Joseph stops him and he takes Fidelia to a private room to discuss. They make a deal. Fidelia offers her father as a sacrificial lamb to satisfy the Adamas' right to avenge Willie's death "Blood for Blood", and the brothers poison and suffocate him. In return, Fidelia ensures that her family will continue and she becomes the new Guatrau. Renewal By the end of 42YR, Joseph and Evelyn marry and have a son named Bill, who is born in 43YR. On the fifth anniversary of Willie's death, Larry and Sam gather with the family for a ceremony honoring Willie and dedicating Bill. Joseph begins the ceremony: Oh, Jupiter, to you I pray on the anniversary of my son William's death. For he was not yet a man, he chose a man's death. William was a proud Tauron and a good boy. Our father's name lives on in another way now. Bill, you were named after your brother. This is our tradition. You will do the rest. As we are from the soil, so shall we return. Bill drops some soil into a candle flame. Then everyone cheers him and says, So say we all. Larry's nephew will grow up to become Admiral William Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, who will lead humanity to their new home after the Cylons destroy their worlds (100YR). Additional Images 104 Larry.jpg|Larry teaches William about the gods. 103 Sam Willie Larry.jpg|Larry and Sam have dinner with Willie. 105 Funeral Clapping Game.png|Larry at the funeral 113 Ruth Evelyn Larry.jpg|Larry is concerned about Sam. Behind the Scenes Sexuality In the world of the Twelve Colonies, homosexuality is not an issue. The Caprica mythos is primarily based on Ancient Greek civilization in which homosexuality was accepted as normal. Therefore, Larry's sexuality is never questioned or stigmatized. It is a normal part of the fabric of society. See Sexuality. Marriage Trivia General Although not mentioned in the dialogue, Demeter and Aphrodite are implied when Larry speaks of Nature and Love. Cultural References Demeter References Category:Little Tauron